The Dark Shadow
by popalot
Summary: War has broken out in Apolonia and it doesn't look good. Mattel owns Annaliese, Julian, Dominic, and Erika. the rest are mine. :)
1. Chapter 1

Erika woke up with a start and looked around. Something wasn't right. Her mind groggily tried to sort it out. She looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand, 7:00, it read. She looked over at her sleeping husband.

"Dominic." she reached over and shook him. "Dominic." He groaned and rolled over. She stifled a giggle. She got up and went to the bathroom then came back with a cup of cold water. She stood by her husband. "If this doesn't work nothing will." She threw the water in Dominic's face. He sat straight up and looked around.

"I wake." He said groggily. He looked around then looked at Erika. "Why's you do that?" She laughed at his mispronounced words.

"You wouldn't wake up." She said putting her hands on her hips. "It's past seven." She walked to the closet, her long silk gown rustled around her feet. She swung open the door.

"Erika?"

"What?"

"Can you wear that dress you wore when I first met you?" She turned and saw Dominic already almost dressed. He was fixing the buttons on his shirt.

"If you want me too." She said with a shrug. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I do." He replied before kissing her. He then picked up a vest and pulled it on. "I'll see you downstairs. Ok?" then with a wink. "Don't take too long." He ran from the room as she threw a slipper at him.

"That guy is nothing but trouble." She whispered to herself. Then with one last chuckle she started dressing.

* * *

Erika walked into the throne room to see Dominic intently reading something in his hand. He didn't hear her walk up behind him.

"Dominic?" He jumped and spun around almost knocking Erica over. He reached out and helped her catch her balance. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." He replied hurriedly. She sent him a looked that said _yeah right_. Dominic took a deep breath and handed a paper to Erika. She read the letter:

_Dominic,_

_We need your help immediately. _

_Appolonia is being attached and we don't know how much longer we can hold them off. _

_I'm sending Annaliese and the children to you, hopefully for safe keeping._

_Julian_

Erika looked at Dominic. Neither said a word. A tear slipped down her cheek. Dominic reached out and wiped it away. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Annaliese needs you." He whispered. She nodded her head. He lightly kissed her then ran from the room. She could hear him shouting orders to the soldiers. Erika rang for a maid.

"Come with me." She motioned as the maid entered. They headed upstairs. "We'll need about four rooms cleaned." She said as she headed for one.

"Four, Ma'am?" The maid asked confused. "Are we expecting company?" Erika looked at the maid. And let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tara." She said rubbing her head. "Annaliese and her children are coming for a visit." Tara nodded her head. "She has six kids. Four girls, two boys, and maybe her mother." Erika explained.

"I see." Tara nodded. "Four rooms it is then." Tara ran to the upstairs supply closet while Erika rang for two more maids. When Tara returned Erika had changed into a rather messed up dress.

"These rooms must be spotless, ok?" Erika instructed. The maids nodded. "We'll each take a room and clean it to perfection."

"We?" Tara asked.

"I'll clean this one." Erika said indicating the room closest to her. "Then you choose one to clean."

"But…" Tara began. Erika looked at her with an amused smile. "Never mind, Ma'am."

"Well, let's begin." They each split ways and began to clean.

* * *

An hour later, Dominic walked upstairs to find Erika. He had looked downstairs and hadn't found her so he decided to try upstairs. As he reached the upper landing he heard singing coming from down the hall. He headed toward the singing. As he got closer he realized there were four voices singing. He leaned against the wall and looked at the four closed doors.

"This is priceless." He chuckled. He stood there and just listened. He then headed for the door that he was sure Erika was behind. He pushed it open and saw her making the bed. Her back was to him. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her arms. She gasped and brought her heel down hard on the top of his foot while swinging her arm.

"Oh." He groaned, releasing her. She turned and looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Dominic!" she exclaimed. "Are you ok?" Dominic was sitting on the floor where he had fallen. He started laughing.

"Dominic?" She asked concerned. A nice bruise was starting to form on his right cheek.

"I'm alright. Don't worry" He reassured. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I didn't know it was you." She tried to explain.

"I know."

"Why did you do that?" She asked glowering at him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said sheepishly.

"Well, you did." She smiled. "But I think I won on the 'surprising'" she laughed.

"Agreed." Dominic said as he looked at his sore foot. "That foot will never be the same." He teased

"Very funny."

"You would think after being married to you for six years I would be prepared for anything."

"But…"

"But, you keep proving me wrong." He reached out to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed longer than normal. When he released her he saw the tears silently coursing down her cheeks. They headed downstairs and to the barn. Dominic's horse was impatient to get going. He kissed her one last time before mounting up. "Be safe."

"I'll try." He smiled then looked at the captain, who ordered the men to head out. Erika watched as they rode off.

"I hope this can be resolved quickly." She wiped a tear from her eyes and headed back inside.

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyes this chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight as Erika sat in the library. She couldn't sleep for worrying about Dominic and Annaliese. She held the book that was in her hand and tried to read, but it was useless. She got up, put the book back on the shelf and went to look out the window. She took a deep breath.

"I love you and miss you, Dominic" She whispered as she looked at the cloudy sky. She blew a kiss out the window. She turned and was about to head upstairs when one of the soldiers called her.

"Yes, Tom."

"There is a lady at the back door." Tom said uncertainly "She claims you're expecting her at this hour."

"Who is she?"

"I have no idea." Tom replied with a shrug. "All I know is that she is filthy and has six kids with her."

"Annaliese?" Erika asked as she ran to the back door. Tom followed. Erika swung open the door. There stood Annaliese covered in dirt with five children huddled against her.

"Please come in."

"Thank you." Annaliese replied. They moved into the kitchen.

"Anybody hungry?" Erika asked. Five big blue eyes stared at her. She turned and brought out some bread and butter and made everybody some toast. While they ate Erika noticed that only five children were there.

"Where's the other one?" She asked Annaliese.

"She's in the baby carrier on my back." It was then that Erika noticed that Annaliese was not sitting back in the chair. When they were finished eating Erika escorted them upstairs. She showed them their rooms.

"Perhaps the children should get a bath first." Annaliese proposed.

"It's up to you." Erika replied with a shrug. "But, everyone looks really tired."

"You don't mind?"

"No. We can change the sheets tomorrow." Annaliese nodded her head. The children ran into "their" rooms and looked around.

"It's pretty." One of the girls commented. Annaliese headed into the room. The room had a king-sized bed in it, so the girls quickly chose who was sleeping where.

"Time for bed, girls." Erika was surprised that there was no fight. The girls crawled into beds and said good night. Annaliese kissed each one on the forehead then left. She looked at Erika as she closed the door. "Now time for the boys." They both giggled as they headed for the "boys" room. Annaliese pushed open the door to see both boys sound asleep on top of the covers. Annaliese looked at Erika shocked. "I was expecting them to be bouncing off the walls."

"Oh, well." Erika said with a shrug. They silently went into the room and carefully tucked the boys in bed. Then they silently left again. Annaliese went to her door. And turned to Erika.

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem." They hugged one last time then went to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning Erika was standing by the front door when she heard footsteps running down the stairs. She turned and saw five kids running down the stairs.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." They replied in unison.

"Are you missing one?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Oh. Ok." Erika looked up the stairs. "Where's your mother?"

"Still sleeping." One of the boys replied.

"Oh dear." Erika whispered to herself. Then said. "Who wants breakfast?" A chorus of me's answered her. "Alright. Let's go to the dining room." They headed in that direction. When they got there the children sat down in a seat while Erika called Tara.

"The children are ready for breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tara said with a smile. She went into the kitchen. "Cook, the children want some breakfast." The cook smiled an amused smile and handed her a large covered plate.

"It will be fun cooking for kids." The cook said with a wink as he turned back to the stove. Tare giggled then headed back to the dining room.

"Here's breakfast" Tare called as she entered the room. The children cheered as she sat the plate on the table.

"What is it?" The smallest girl asked.

"I don't know." Tara said. "Let's see." She removed the lid to reveal some delicious looking doughnuts.

"MMMM!" The children said in unison before grabbing one. Erika leaned against the wall and watched as the children devoured the doughnuts.

"Who wants milk?" Tara asked. Five blue eyes looked at her. "I thought so." She left then soon returned with five glasses of milk. After about an hour the children declared themselves done and ready to explore.

"Ok. But first I need some names." Erika said. They headed toward the parlor and sat down.

"I'm Rick." The tallest boy said. He looked just like his father.

"Ok." Erika said nodding her head. "How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"I'm Rita." One of the girls said. "I'm Rick's twin." She had long blonde hair, almost like her mother's except a bit darker.

"Oh. That's nice." Erika said with a smile.

"That's Adam" Rita continued. "He's four" He had dark red hair, with huge blue eyes. Erika could tell by looking at him that he was full of mischief but all he had to do was smile and stay out of trouble. She couldn't help but wonder where the red hair came from.

"This is Amy and Cora. They're twins like me and Rick." Rita didn't need to tell Erika that one. These two looked exactly alike. They both had kinky, curly blonde hair.

"Rick and I." Erika corrected.

"You have a twin?" Rita asked.

"No." Erika said confused. "Why?"

Well, you said 'Rick and I'."

"Oh." She couldn't think of a thing to say. "Never mind." The child shrugged.

"So can we go play now?" Rick asked impatiently

"Just don't get too noisy." Erika cautioned.

"We won't."

"Can we go outside?" Rita asked.

'Good Idea." Erika said. "Tara?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Would you mind taking the kids outside?"

"No problem, ma'am," Tara said with a huge grin. She then turned to the children. "Let's go." She took the hands of Amy and Cora and headed out the door. Erika watched as they left.

* * *

An hour later Annaliese came down the stairs carrying the last child. She looked much better than she did last night. She and the little one she carried had had a bath and they both looked refreshed.

"Good morning Annaliese."

"Morning, Erika." Annaliese looked around. "Have you seen the children?"

"Their outside playing with Tara." Annaliese nodded her head as she sat down on the couch.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Pretty good."

"Good." Erika walked over and sat beside Annaliese. "Want something to eat or drink?"

"Tea would be nice." Annaliese answered.

"Ok." Erika rang for another maid to bring some tea. Annaliese sat the child she was holding on the floor. "What's her name?"

"Harmony." She looked like a miniature version of her mother.

"That's a gorgeous name." Erika said. She watched as Harmony crawled around. "How old is she?"

"She's ten months."

"Wow." The maid brought in the tea tray then left. They sat in silence watching Harmony. Annaliese looked at Erika.

"I hope this war ends soon." Annaliese commented. Erika looked at Annaliese. Tears were slipping down her cheek.

"So do I."

"It's been so long since I've seen Julian." Erika reached over and hugged Annaliese. They sat in silence once again. They looked down at Harmony as she pushed herself onto her bottom. They both laughed.

"She's so cute."

"I know." Annaliese said with a sad smile. " The saddest part is that Julian hasn't even seen her yet."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About a year."

"That long?"

"Yes."

"Does he know _about_ her?"

"Yes. I was pregnant with her when he left."

"Oh." They sat in silence once again.

"Can we go see the gardens?" Annaliese asked after a little while.

"Sure." Erika went and picked up Harmony, and then they headed for the gardens. When they got there Annaliese walked to the roses and sniffed deeply.

"Beautiful." Annaliese whispered.

"I know. Dominic loves the roses." Erika commented. "He's mixed a few and they are gorgeous."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. This way." They headed toward a huge greenhouse. When they entered, Erika led Annaliese toward a light blue rose with light purple on the tips of its petals.

"He did this?" Annaliese asked amazed.

"Yes." Erika repositioned Harmony then reached out and touched one of the petals. "This one is his pride and joy."

"I can see why." Annaliese reached out and touched the petals. "It's gorgeous." She continued to admire the rose. "Has he tried to make one without thorns?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No." Erika replied.

"Why?"

"Dominic likes to keep the thorns."

"Why?"

"He told me that it reminds him that everything, no matter how pretty or sickly it is, comes with a price." Annaliese looked at Erika as they both shrugged. "I don't know what that means either." Erika said with a smile. "Ready to head back outside?"

"Yes." The headed back out to the main garden. Their spirits were lighter as they talked about the old days and what's been going on in their lives.

* * *

A dark form lurked in the shadows as it watched them make their way around the garden.

"Perfect." The form chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and dull. Hopefully it will pick up. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Six months later**

Erika and Annaliese were sitting in the garden talking and laughing about good times and watching the children play on the newly constructed playground.

"… and when the duke proposed to my mother. She flipped!" Annaliese gushed.

"What happened next?" Erika inquired.

"He asked, for the last three years, on every major holiday."

"That's too funny." Erika looked at the clouds floating above their heads. "So…"

"She finally accepted." Annaliese said with a giggle. "And they've been married about two years now."

"I'm glad their happy." Erika picked a daisy and twirled it around. Annaliese watched her as she watched the children.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Erika shrugged.

"Why don't you…" She was interrupted as a soldier came running into the garden. Erika jumped to her feet.

"What news do you bring, Soldier?" Erika asked when he was close enough to hear her.

"This letter just came in for you." He held out a letter to her. She looked at the letter and then the man. "The war is almost over. The enemies retreated." The soldier commented.

"Wonderful!" Annaliese exclaimed. Erika nodded her head with a huge smile.

"When should the troops arrive?" Erika asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get an answer."

"Ok. Dismissed." The soldier walked away. A dark figure was lurking in the shadow of a weeping willow tree, watching as Erika opened the letter.

"_What is in the letter?"_ The figure wondered. Erika quickly read the letter, her face crumpling as she sank to the ground, crying. Annaliese was by the playground when she saw her friend kneeling on the ground. She walked over to Erika and knelt down beside her.

"Erika?" She wrapped an arm around her friend and allowed her to cry against her shoulder. After a while Erika's tears subsided. She wiped her nose and looked at Annaliese.

"The letter is from Dominic." She said after taking a huge breath. She handed the letter to Annaliese. "Warning, it has very upsetting news." She warned. Annaliese took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Erika, _

_If you get this then I will not be home anytime soon. There is a traitor among us. It's only a matter of time. Julian's been hit hard. I don't know if he will make it. __Remember that no matter where I am I will always love you._

_Dominic._

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Annaliese looked at Erika.

"I'm so sorry, Annaliese." Erika whispered, tears streaming down her cheek as well.

"It's ok." She replied trying her best to smile. At that moment Harmony squealed. They looked and saw a huge, burly dog gently playing with her. The stared in shock then they both laughed. They got up and walked over to the dog.

"I wonder who he belongs to." Erika said reaching down and ruffling its fur. The dog sat and wagged his tail happily. Then the gardener came around the corner.

"Buffalo!" He bellowed. The dog quickly tucked its tail and ran to his side. The gardener walked toward the girls and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"It's ok." Erika said with a smile. "He seems to really like Harmony." The gardener looked at the child, his old features softening.

"She is beautiful." HE said in a whisper. The dark figure tried to move closer to hear what they said, in the process stepped on a stick. Buffalo immediately went on alert, barking and snarling in the direction on the sound. The gardener looked toward where the dog was barking.

"What's wrong?" Erika asked.

"We'll soon find out." The gardener replied. "Sic 'em." With that Buffalo took off at a fast run.

"Oh, Shoot!" They heard someone say. They watched as a black figure flew from the willow tree's cover at a mad sprint. They started to laugh as the dog got closer to his prey. But their mirth was short lived when they guy grabbed a horse and disappeared. They watched till he disappeared over a hill. Buffalo came trotting back to his master and sat in front of him, wagging his tail.

"Good boy." The gardener said. Then he turned to the girls. "Better get back to work." He turned and walked off, Buffalo following close behind.

"I wonder who that was." Annaliese commented.

"What I wonder is, how long has he been there?" Erika said, looking toward the distant hill.

"Well, it's time to get the kids in." Annaliese said. "Kids! Time for supper!" She called. The children quickly headed inside to wash up. Annaliese touched Erika's arm. "It will be ok." Erika nodded her head and they headed inside.

* * *

**What do you think? I may from here on out try to flip between what's happening in the castle and where the guys are. If you think I should please let me know. If you think I should keep it a mystery, let me know. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the LONG update time. I've been really busy. So here's the update. Enjoy:)**

* * *

He leaned back in his chair as he looked out the window. His glory was coming. He could feel it. He had been at this job for years, and now. He walked over to a window and saw a horse wildly galloping up the road.

"Who in the tarnation is that?" He said aloud. At that moment, a man busted through the door.

"Gil, Nano. He's back!" He panted. Then as quickly as he entered, he left again.

"Nano." The man rolled his eyes. After about thirty minutes a dark-clothed figure walked into the room.

"Sir." Nano said as he walked across the room. The big man turned from the window and face Nano.

"What news do you bring?" Gil sat in his chair and leaned back.

"I have reason to believe that King Dominic is still alive." Nano watched as Gil came to his feet.

"What?!" He shouted. "What do you mean?"

"I believe he has contacted his wife." Nano explained. "I think he sent her a letter but I couldn't get close enough to hear what it said."

"And why couldn't you?" Gil growled, his face turning bright red.

"I was moving nearer when this bear of a dog came at me." Nano looked around, then back at Gil. "I literally had to run for my life." Nano watched as Gil's hands clenched into a tight fist. Nano was a good six-foot-five and his boss towered over him.

"A dog!" He bellowed. "Let me guess… a Chihuahua!" He banged his fist on the desk.

"No…" Nano said backing up. "This was an actual dog."

"Dominic doesn't own a dog."

"I know. I think it belonged to the gardener."

"What gardener?" Nano looked at Gil confused.

"You know. The guy that does the garden work for the castle."

"I know _what_ a gardener is." Gil stalked toward Nano till his back was pressed against the wall. "I thought Dominic did his own gardening." Gil walked back over to his desk and bent over it. "The reason I called war on Appolonia was because I knew Julian would call his friend and I knew Dominic would come. I would be getting two kingdoms in one blow." Then a chuckle rumbled through his chest. He turned to Nano and smiled a wicked smile. "Dominic is alive. We'll find him. The gardener on the other hand is just another small hurdle that we have to pass. No problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Nano. Be a good boy and run along and play." Gil said patting Nano's head. He quickly left the office. Gil looked at the map on the wall and grinned. "Dominic. I will find you and kill you myself if I have too. You can't hide for long."

* * *

Dominic looked around before entering the hidden cave. This had been his home for the past three months. He walked down one tunnel then another til he came to a large opening.

"Julian?" He called. No answer. He quickly laid down the deer he was carrying, lit a lantern, and went over to Julian's bed. He knelt down and touched Julian's head. The fever was mostly gone. Julian opened his eyes and looked at Dominic.

"Hi." He said as he sat up to lean against the wall.

"How are you?" Dominic asked as he started working on the wound. Julian grunted as Dominic removed the bandages.

"I've been better."

"I'm sure."

"How does it look?"

"You want the truth." Dominic glanced at Julian and then back at the wound.

"Hit me."

"It doesn't look good." Dominic went and got some medicine and herbs then returned to Julian.

"Will I live?" Julian asked with a chuckle.

"I hope." Dominic said as he began working with the wound again. Julian looked at Dominic's face and realized he was not joking. They were silent till Dominic was finished. He then went over and began butchering the deer.

"Do you miss Erika?" Julian knew it was a stupid question.

"Every day." Dominic answered. Then he looked at Julian. "Just like you miss Annaliese and your kids." He looked back at the deer.

"Yeah." Julian said with a chuckle. "There's one I haven't even seen yet." Dominic whirled around and stared at Julian.

"One you haven't seen?"

"Yep."

"Boy or girl?"

"Don't know. I left before it was born."

"Oh." He went back to what he was doing. "So you don't know its name or anything."

"Well, I can guess its name. but that's it."

"So what would you name it?"

"If it was a girl, it was going to be Harmony, if it was a boy, it was going to be Derik."

"Nice."

"Yep." Julian yawned and laid back on his bed "Good night." and quickly fell asleep. Dominic finished processing the deer and carried the meat into another chamber so it could dry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. I'm sorry this on is kinda short, but I hope ya'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**One month later.**

"I'll be back after a bit." Dominic told Julian as he prepared to leave the cave. Julian was up and moving around a bit, but he still tired quickly.

"Ok. See you later." Julian sat down against the wall. "Hey, Dominic?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you can do something for me?"

"Sure." Dominic said with a shrug.

"Can you just see if you can see Annaliese and the kids and tell me how they're doing?"

"Last time I saw them they looked great." Julian stared at Dominic. "I just watched from the woods."

"Why haven't you talked to them yet?"

"Simple. There's someone watching my place."

"Oh." Julian nodded his head. "Any idea who it is?"

"Nope. He's always in a black outfit."

"Great." Julian said exasperatedly as he stood up and began slowly pacing the room. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked heatedly.

"I didn't want you to worry about them." Dominic replied calmly.

"Two women, six kids, one dark shadow. That doesn't add up to a good fight."

"I have a gardener who is very… um… agile, I guess you can say. He promised to take care of the girls."

"Really?" Hope radiated from Julian's face.

"He's the best. I promise. He taught me almost everything I know." Dominic watched Julian sit back against the wall. "You in pain?"

"A little." Julian said with a nod.

"Well, rest. I'll be back after a bit. And don't worry about the girls. Ok?"

"I'll try." Julian watched as Dominic left the room. He leaned back against the wall. "I hope he's right."

* * *

**In the woods.**

Dominic walked quietly behind some bushes. He saw Erika and Annaliese playing with the kids.

"_They look really good."_ Dominic knew that Julian would be glad for that report. He watched as a little girl tottered around the plopped on her behind. _"That must be the baby." _

"Dominic?" A whisper came from behind him. He turned and saw the gardener standing behind him. "All is well here." He nodded his head and turned to leave. "Is Julian well?" He continued to whisper. Dominic again nodded his head then disappeared into the dark woods. The gardener headed back out to talk to the girls.

* * *

Erika watched as the gardener came out of the woods with Buffalo beside him.

"Hey!" She called. The gardener smiled as he walked toward them.

"How are you ladies today?"

"We're doing good." Erika and Annaliese said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

"And how is the little lady today?" He said as he got down almost eye level with Harmony. Harmony clapped her hands and laughed, causing everyone to laugh with her.

"How are you?" Erika asked.

"I'm good."

"What is your name?" Annaliese asked.

"Jim." He replied.

"Um, Jim." Erika began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied with a shrug.

"Do you think Dominic is alright?" At that moment the rest of the kids came running from behind some bushes, each wanting to tell their story.

"I'm sure he is fine." He whispered. "Well, it was nice talking to you ladies, but, I must get back to work." He said with a chuckle as he turned and walked off. The kids began their stories as Erika and Annaliese tried to listen to each one.

"I have a brilliant idea." Nano whispered from his perch in a tree. He could now tell Gil that Dominic was much alive and well and that he had seen him. And he hoped Gil would agree with his plan. He climbed out of the tree, got his horse then headed off.

* * *

Dominic was finishing up cleaning some fish he had just caught when behind him came...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the shorter chapters for now. Don't have much time to write. :(. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**That night.**

"_Erika" She looked around and saw no one. "Erika" It came again. She looked toward the shadows and saw him standing there._

"_Dominic?" She whispered. She walked toward him but he held up his hand to stop her. _

"_Things will never be the same again." He said. _

"_But, Dominic,,," She knelt down on the ground and began to cry. She watched as he walked toward her. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and wiped a tear from her cheek._

"_Never forget. I will always and forever love you." With that, he walked back into the shadows and disappeared. _

"_Dominic?" She cried. She buried her face in her hands and wept._

Erika quickly sat up. She looked around the room. She was in the library. She must have fallen asleep while reading. She picked up the book and sat it on the couch then walked toward the window. It was storming outside. The tears made twin paths down her cheeks.

"I hope you're safe and well, Dominic." She whispered. "I love you." She then went upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Gil." Nano said casually as he walked into Gil's office and plopped down in one of the arm chairs and propped his soggy, muddy boots on one of the nearby tables. He was soaking wet. Gil growled at the man.

"Feet off the table and what do you want."

"Well, I have good news and I have great news. Which do you want first?"

"I don't care." Gil said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Nano said with a shrug. "The good news is: Dominic is alive and well. On second thought," He taunted."he actually looked really good." He watched as Gil's face turned dark red.

"You saw him?" He grated out through tight lips.

"Oh, yeah. He was watching his 'family' from the woods." Gil began to stalk towards Nano. "The great news is that I have a couple plans to catch him." He said hurriedly as he cowered int he chair.

"Oh. You do, do you?" Gil smirked.

"Yes sir." Gil stood over him glaring at him. "I also have a plan to get the gardener and his mutt away from the castle." Gil quirked an eyebrow at Nano and went back to his seat.

"So?"

"Both plans are being carried out as we speak, sir."

"Perfect." Gil got up and walked over to the window. "It won't be long, Dominic, and I will have you and your kingdom." He said with and evil chuckle. He turned and looked at Nano. "Guess what else." He smirked

"What, Sir?"

"Those two prissy princesses will have to work for me." He roared then began to laugh again. Nano laughed with him.

"I'll leave now." Nano said as he got up.

"Make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Yes, sir." He then left the room.

"Both kingdoms are all mine." Gil growled.


End file.
